Flashlights, also known as torches, are portable light sources normally powered by batteries disposed therein. Flashlights may be used for locating objects in a dark area but are also commonly used for a variety of other purposes, such as providing light during an electrical blackout or to navigation a dark route. The batteries may be removed from the flashlight and charged by a battery charger or a flashlight may be adapted to facilitate recharging of batteries contained therein by placement of the flashlight in a cradle or charging base connected to a power source. One flashlight of this kind is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,932, where it is suggested that the flashlight may also be remotely controlled.
To enhance their portability flashlights are often designed to be extremely small so as to be carried with a minimum of effort and discomfort. Flashlights can also be found in larger more powerful models such as a “Maglite” which includes large batteries for sustained high intensity output and can serve as useful personal equipment for professionals such as search and rescue personnel and security forces who may use it for searching purposes and even as a baton, in a dangerous situation. Additionally, more powerful flashlights such as High Intensity Discharge (HID) or Xenon Short Arc may be found nowadays to provide stronger beams than that found in a “Maglite” or similar product.
Searchlights are light sources which, unlike flashlights, are primarily adapted to search for distant items by lighting dark and/or unclear areas. To lighten distant areas searchlights typically emit light beams of far higher intensity than flashlights, often consuming large quantities of power. To provide the necessary power, searchlights are therefore connected to power sources more powerful and larger than those used in connection with flashlights, such as a building's power outlet or a vehicle battery.
Therefore, searchlights generally differ from flashlights in that they are generally capable of lighting objects at greater distances but are normally not adapted for carrying due to their significant weight and power needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,989 discloses a searchlight including a mounting plate mountable on an external surface of a vehicle, and a light source assembly detachably mounted thereon. The assembly includes a light source and a base integrally assembled therewith so as to allow the light source to be movable relative to the base. The light source assembly is powered by the vehicle to which its mounting plate is attached, and is not operable when disconnected from the vehicle.